1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to memory device, in particular, to self-timed reset pulse generator and memory device with self-timed reset pulse generator.
2. Description of Related Art
The memory device basically includes a memory cell unit and peripheral control circuit to control access to the memory cells of the memory cell unit. The memory cell unit may have various designs in different structure. However, a string of memory cells needs to be discharged or reset in operation.
In one of the memory cell unit, each bit line includes a plurality of memory cells coupled in series. The bit lines are connected to a Y-path unit for selecting the bit line. And then, a plurality of discharging and sensing units are used to respectively discharge the bit lines and sense the data in the bit lines.
However, the discharging process in RC discharging mechanism consumes much time in accessing operation on the memory cell unit. How to reduce the discharging time is still an issue in consideration for speeding up the accessing time.